dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Eluvian
} |name = Eluvian |image = Eluvian.png |px = 270px |description = A magical mirror of elven origin. |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins Witch Hunt Dragon Age II Dragon Age: The Masked Empire Dragon Age: The Last Court Dragon Age: Inquisition Trespasser }} An Eluvian (Elvish for "seeing glass") is a magical mirror. Background The elves of Arlathan left no roads to travel between their cities. Instead, they used these enchanted mirrors to communicate and travel from great distances, using a type of magic different from that of the modern Circle of Magi or even the Tevinter Imperium. Eventually many eluvians were destroyed. An unknown number of eluvians have survived to the present day, scattered across Thedas in forgotten or well hidden locations, but they seemingly stopped functioning or became corrupted, capable of spreading the darkspawn taint. It was assumed that their use was lost after the fall of Arlathan. The Tevinters attempted to unlock the secrets of the eluvians, but all they could use them for was long-distance communication.According to Finn in the Circle library during Witch Hunt Some Dalish have also attempted to rediscover and reactivate the eluvian network to no avail. Involvement Dragon Age: Origins The clan's Keeper sends a party to the cave to search for Tamlen, but instead they meet Duncan of the Grey Wardens. He explains that the mirror is somehow transmitting the darkspawn taint and proceeds to destroy it, before informing Mahariel that they have been infected by the eluvian and need to join the Grey Wardens in order to survive. The clan's Keeper sends a party to the cave to search for Tamlen, but they found only the eluvian, already destroyed by means unknown.}} Witch Hunt Dragon Age II Her companion quests revolve around acquiring items or information to restore the mirror. To complete her labor, Merrill ultimately seeks aid from a pride demon imprisoned within Sundermount, but Keeper Marethari prevents this by sealing said demon inside herself to protect her former First. Before dying, Marethari claims that the demon only sought to use the eluvian to escape from its prison and would have killed or possessed Merrill in the process (although it's unknown whether or not the Keeper was correct). Depending on Hawke's relationship with her, the fate of Merrill's restored eluvian is revealed at the end of her personal storyline.}} Dragon Age: The Masked Empire Dragon Age: Inquisition The Descent Trespasser Trivia * Duncan misidentifies Tevinter as the source of eluvians. This is, however, an honest mistake since the Tevinters looted from much of the culture after enslaving the elves. * The Keeper's claims that the imprisoned Audacity (who was bound to a totem in the physical world) would escape through the restored Eluvian are never truly backed up, and her argument in Act II against this course of action is entirely different. In Witch Hunt, Morrigan reveals that the Eluvians grant access to a land that exists "beyond this world, and beyond the Fade" (Celene and her party visit this land in The Masked Empire). In The Final Piece, Morrigan notes that it takes a significant amount of power to redirect an Eluvian to the Fade, retroactively casting doubt on Marethari's reasoning. * Eluvians have appeared in all three Dragon Age games. * Merrill's Eluvian (if not destroyed) can be seen in the Crossroads. See also Gallery EluvianMirror.jpg|Morrigan with an Eluvian CoarseEluvianDAII.png|Coarse constructed Eluvian built by Merrill in Dragon Age II Fen'Harel and Mythal statues.png|An active Eluvian. Eluvian bation of pure.png|Remains of what appears to be an eluvian at the Bastion of the Pure References de:Eluvian Category:Objects Category:Dragon Age: Origins objects Category:Dragon Age II objects Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition objects